Edisi Hari
by d'Blank
Summary: Hanya kumpulan drabble pasangan TakuMisa. Edisi Kedua, UP!
1. Chapter 1: Sore

**Ini fanfic pertamaku di Anime/Manga. Aku langsung jatuh cinta ke Usui Takumi begitu nonton animenya. Thanks to my friend who **_**introduce**_** him to me. XD Please, yang sudah membaca, berikan review Anda tentang fanfic ini. **

**Selamat membaca.**

_**I don't own KWMS ):**_

_**Edisi Hari: Sore**_

Misaki Ayuzawa mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berjalan menuju Ruang Dewan Sekolah Seika. Siswi yang terkenal sebagai Demon of President Seika itu tampak berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak di sepanjang koridor yang sepi.

Sudah lebih dari cukup ia memikirkan tugas-tugas sekolah dan organisasi yang dipimpinnya tanpa perlu ditambah dengan ketidakhadiran si Alien Mesum dari Planet Pheromon selama dua minggu terakhir! Alhasil, sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan—dan _sedikit_ kekhawatirannya—ia memarahi seluruh anggota Dewan, termasuk Yukimura yang hampir menangis karenanya. Ia tahu, ia salah. Ia juga sedikit menyesali tindakannya tanpa pemikiran dengan kepala dingin.

Misaki memasuki Ruang Dewan Sekolah Seika yang kosong. Ia melirik jam dinding di dekat pintu yang menunjukan pukul 3.30 sore. Ia menghela napas panjang sambil berjalan menuju kursinya. Setelah memposisikan diri dengan nyaman, Misaki berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya sebagai Ketua Dewan Sekolah Seika. Masih banyak dokumen festival olahraga mendatang yang harus ia cek dan stempel.

"Si Bodoh itu!" Ia menggeram. Tangannya menggenggam pena dengan kuat. "Aku akan menghajar dan mengirimnya kembali ke planet asal!" Dan, aura hitam mengerikan langsung muncul menyelimuti tubuhnya ketika ia mulai membaca dokumen.

Setengah jam berlalu dengan keheningan yang mencekam, Misaki meletakan penanya di atas meja lalu menguap lebar. "Hari yang buruk," ia menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. Misaki mengambil ponsel dari saku blazer hijau yang ia pakai, berharap ada e-mail dari laki-laki itu. Namun, ia harus menelan kekecewaan.

Misaki menoleh ke luar jendela. Langit mulai berubah jingga saat ia berpikir, apakah ia harus pergi ke apartemen si Bodoh atau tidak. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menggeleng keras. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan sampai ia pergi ke apartemen itu lagi. Ia tak ingin si Bodoh itu tahu kalau ia mengkhawatirkannya. Bisa-bisa satu bulan penuh ia akan mendengar godaan dari laki-laki itu.

Tapi... tapi bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada si Bodoh itu? Bagaimana jika saat ini si Bodoh sedang terluka dan kesakitan di apartemen mewahnya? Bagaimana...

"AAARGH! USUI BODOH! Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkanku dalam kebingungan seperti ini? Bodoh..." Suaranya melemah.

"Waw. Ketua mengkhawatirkanku," sebuah suara berat yang sangat Misaki kenal tiba-tiba terdengar sangat dekat.

Misaki mengangkat kepalanya lalu menghadap ke arah pintu, di mana seorang laki-laki berambut pirang berdiri dengan seringaian di bibirnya. Selama beberapa detik, Misaki hanya terdiam. Ia merasakan hatinya ringan ketika melihat laki-laki pemilik mata hijau cerah itu. Namun kelegaan yang dirasakannya langsung berubah menjadi kemarahan ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa laki-laki itu baik-baik saja namun tidak menghubunginya.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Misaki berjalan menuju laki-laki itu. Tanpa mengatakan sepotong kalimat, ia langsung menendang kaki orang di depannya.

"Kejam sekali, Misa-chan," ucap Takumi Usui, tanpa menunjukan rasa sakit di kakinya. "Tapi aku senang sekali, melihatmu sedang mengkhawatirkanku."

Misaki mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukulkannya pelan ke dada Usui. Ia menundukan kepalanya, lalu berkata dengan suara bergetar, "Usui Bodoh. Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Menghilang tanpa kabar. Kau bahkan tidak mengirimiku e-mail atau meneleponku. Kau juga tak muncul di Maid-cafe. Kupikir, kau terluka." Ia berhenti memukul Takumi alih-alih mencengkeram erat kemeja putih yang Takumi pakai. "Bodoh."

"Hah... Aku tak tahan lagi, Ayuzawa," ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum. Ia membawa Misaki kedalam pelukannya dan merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar.

"Bodoh. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau seperti ini lagi, Usui Bodoh," ucap Misaki di sela isakannya.

"Baik, baik. Mulai sekarang, aku akan terus menempel seperti permen karet, aku akan mengikuti ke manapun kau pergi. Sekolah, Maid-cafe, rumah, bahkan saat di kamar man-"

"Hentikan, Alien Mesum!" potongnya cepat sambil menjauhkan diri dari Takumi. Ia mengangkat wajah basahnya untuk menatap Takumi yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Ia terdiam tak melawan ketika Takumi menangkup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan dan menghapus air matanya. "Ceritakan padaku. Apa yang kau lakukan selama menghilang."

Takumi menghapus jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Misaki hingga terpisah sejauh beberapa senti saja. "Aku akan bercerita dengan senang hati kalau kau menciumku."

Tangan kanan Misaki langsung memukul lengan Takumi dengan keras, lalu melepaskan diri dari Takumi. Ia segera memutar badan memunggungi Takumi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Wah Misa-chan. Kau tak boleh menyembunyikan wajah _cute_-mu," goda Takumi sambil berjalan melewati Misaki lalu berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. Takumi mengangkat wajah Misaki. "Aku mengunjungi Planet Pheromon dan aku tak bisa menghubungimu dari sana karena ponsel tidak berfungsi di tempat itu."

Sekali lagi Misaki memukul lengan Takumi.

Takumi tertawa kecil melihat respon Misaki terhadap candaannya. Lantas ia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Misaki dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku pergi ke Inggris, kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu. Aku dipaksa pergi ke sana oleh si Pria Tua dan aku tak bisa berbuat apapun."

"Lalu?" Misaki membalas pelukan Takumi, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada laki-laki yang ia rindukan.

Tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat, hingga Takumi berkata lirih, "Aku akan pindah ke Miyabigaoka."

Keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu. Kedua tangan Misaki terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Takumi tahu dengan pasti, meskipun Misaki tak mengatakannya, gadis itu pasti terkejut dengan kalimatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Misaki menarik diri lantas mempertemukan mata cokelat emasnya dengan mata hijau cerah Takumi. Ia berusaha mengulas senyuman. "Pergilah. Aku tak bisa mencegahmu pergi." _Walaupun aku ingin_. "Itu keputusan dari Kakekmu."

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Usui Bodoh."

Takumi tersenyum lembut. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, Misa-chan. Aku akan tetap menemuimu setiap hari meskipun aku sudah pindah."

"Aku tak memintamu untuk menemuiku," sanggah Misaki sambil menundukan kepala.

"Tapi matamu mengatakan iya, Misa-chan."

"Bodoh," ucap Misaki pelan. Ia baru saja akan kembali ke kursinya ketika kedua matanya melihat ke arah jam dinding. Ia membelalakan mata lalu berteriak, "YA USUI! KAU MEMBUATKU MENUNDA PEKERJAAANKU!"

Terdengar tawa kecil yang terlepas dari bibir Takumi. "Baik, baik. Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan tugasmu, Ayuzawa," tukasnya sambil menepuk rambut hitam Misaki.

**Tamat untuk Edisi Hari: Sore**


	2. Chapter 2: Pagi

_**This... for you.**_

_**I don't own KWMS**_

**Edisi Hari: Pagi**

Misaki Ayuzawa membuka pintu depan rumahnya pelan. Mulut kecilnya mengapit sehelai roti bakar yang baru saja disajikan oleh adiknya. Ia hampir saja berteriak dan menjatuhkan rotinya ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba menerpa gendang telinganya.

"Yo, _Prez_!" sapa Takumi Usui dengan suara monoton khasnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya sekilas dengan wajah datar di wajahnya.

Misaki mematung sejenak di tempat, memandang laki-laki setinggi 6 kaki di depan rumahnya tanpa kata. Takumi sudah menggunakan seragam yang berbeda darinya hari ini. Seragam putih dengan garis biru di sekitar leher dan pergelangan tangan terlihat cocok di tubuh atletisnya.

"Usui Bodoh! Jangan mengagetkanku!" gerutu Misaki setelah menelan habis rotinya, lalu berjalan mendekati Takumi. "Dan, apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini di depan rumah orang lain?" Misaki berjalan mendahului Takumi.

"Ralat, _Prez_. Depan rumah _pacarku_ bukan orang lain," sanggahnya dengan kalem. "Ah. Abaikan saja aku karena aku adalah permen karetmu." Ia berjalan mengikuti Misaki, lalu dengan langkah kakinya yang panjang ia menyamai langkah kaki Misaki.

"Terserah."

"Jujur saja. Kau senang kan melihat wajah tampan pacarmu pagi ini?" goda Takumi dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Pipi Misaki mulai memerah. "_Pervert_!"

Kata yang keluar dari mulut Misaki semakin melebarkan seringai di bibir Takumi. "Lihat lihat. Kau sudah kehabisan kata dan menggunakan kosakatamu yang sangat minim itu. Ini masih pagi, Misa-chan."

"Berhentilah mengikutiku dan pergilah ke sekolahmu," perintah Misaki lirih, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar kalimatmu barusan, Misa-chan," sahut Takumi sambil memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana putihnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, menerawang, lantas berkata pelan dan lirih. "Aku hanya ingin Ayuzawa menyambutku dengan senyuman, karena aku tak bisa menemuinya di sela-sela pergantian pelajaran nantinya."

Sebenarnya ia menggumam untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun jarak yang tak jauh di antara keduanya, membuat Misaki bisa menangkap kata-kata Takumi. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, menundukan kepalanya, dan memegang tali tasnya dengan erat.

Keheningan menemani langkah kaki mereka hingga sampai di depan gerbang Seika yang masih terlihat sepi. Misaki berhenti lalu memutar badannya untuk menghadap Takumi. Ia mengangkat wajah yang menampakan ekspresi... ragu.

"Ada apa Misa-chan?" Takumi bertanya dengan nada riangnya. "Ingin menciumku?" Takumi mengira, ia akan dilempari dengan kata-kata 'Alien Mesum!', 'Pervert!', 'Alien Mesum Bodoh dari Planet Pheromon!' atau semacamnya. Namun kali ini, gadis di hadapannya hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya.

Semenit saling menatap tanpa kata, Misaki akhirnya membuka mulut. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Usuiku Bodoh!" Lalu, dengan cepat, ia mendekati Takumi dan menjinjit. Ia mengecup pipi Takumi kilat. Tanpa mengatakan apapun setelah itu, ia langsung berbalik dan masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan wajah merah padam.

Sementara Takumi, mematung di tempat dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku celana dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di pipi, di mana Misaki mengecupnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah muda terbit di wajahnya.

"Jeez. Dia benar-benar tak bisa kutebak."

-x-x-Tamat untuk Edisi Hari Ini-x-x-


End file.
